Meurtre (presque) parfait
by Pretty Little Plume
Summary: Une fête d'anniversaire. Un meurtre. Hermione et sa fiole mystérieuse, Blaise et son agressivité, Drago et ses mains ensanglantées, Harry retrouvé inconscient, et les autres invités aux comportements étranges... Qui est donc le coupable ? Menez votre propre enquête, trouvez les indices, démasquez celui/celle qui a osé tuer Ginny Weasley !
1. Prologue

**Meurtre Parfait - Prologue**

**Avant toutes choses: bonjour ! Ca fait super plaisir d'écrire à nouveau, j'ai beaucoup passé de temps pendant cette semaine à bosser sur cette fiction, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Laissez-moi vous expliquer, car c'est un peu complexe, et S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT, ne passez pas ce gros paragraphe parce que si vous le zappez, vous serez perdus...**

**.**

**Cette fiction est ce que j'appelle une fiction ****tentaculaire ****: **

**- Les prochains chapitres, (c'est-à-dire ****Hermione G.****, Blaise Z.****, ****Harry P.****, et ****Drago M.****) se lisent DANS L'ORDRE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, dans le sens QUE VOUS VOULEZ. Ils racontent la même histoire, mais de 4 points de vue différents. **

**- Le but est de mener votre PROPRE ENQUETE ! Lisez les chapitres (je vous conseille très fortement de tous les lire, parce que sinon vous aurez pasq tous les éléments..), décelez les indices, posez moi n'importe quelles questions que vous voulez (sauf "qui est le coupable", parce que c'est pas du jeu !) : à la fin de ces 4 chapitres, je répondrais aux questions (et puis vous pourrez voir celles des autres...ça pourra vous avancer !)**

**- Et bien sûr, le but est de savoir QUI est le coupable, COMMENT a eu lieu le meurtre, et POURQUOI est-ce qu'il/elle a fait ça (ça risque d'être un peu compliqué pour cette question, mais si vous faites travailler un brin vos méninges, ce n'est pas très compliqué !)**

**- Mais maintenant, laissez-moi planter le décor... (Mystère, mystère !)**

**...**

La fête battait son plein.

Le Terrier et le jardin avaient été mis à contribution : les grandes baies vitrées de la maison été ouvertes et donnaient sur un buffet, où s'accumulaient toutes sortes de plats. La musique était soigneusement choisie par les jumeaux, et jusqu'ici, personne ne l'avait trouvé de mauvais goût. Les invités se trémoussaient, jeunes comme moins jeunes, au son des notes éléctro. Quand à la décoration, des centaines de bougies ornaient les chemins, donnant un côté plus chaleureux. Des néons lumineux pendaient aux branches des arbres, comme des guirlandes le soir de Noel, mais en beaucoup plus féerique.

Les invités discutaient, autour d'un verre ou d'un petit-four. Pour le 25e anniversaire de Ginny, tous avaient répondus présents. Les anciens élèves de Poudlard, comme Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, Lavande Brown et bien d'autres. Les Serpentards étaient de la partie, même si certaines tensions s'étaient crées au cours des années passés à l'école de sorcelleries : Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Notts...

Tout était parfait. Dans quelques instants, le gâteau ferait son entrée, habillé de 25 bougies, et préparé avec amour par Molly. Oui, tout était parfait.

Et pourtant...

.

**Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment court et très minable comme prologue, mais c'était juste pour planter le décor. **

**C'est comme au Cluedo : on a déjà le lieu du meurtre : le Terrier. **

**A vous de trouver la suite ! Bonne chance et que le/la meilleur(e) gagne !**

**Je le répète, cette fiction est interactive... Posez-moi toutes les questions nécessaires, tous vos soupçons et vos débuts de pistes, même non aboutis ! **

**P.L.P**


	2. Hermione G

_**Hermione**_

- C'est bizarre… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose va se passer, ce soir…

Hermione reposa sa flûte de champagne moldu sur la table basse et se retourna vers son amie pour la dévisager avec une certaine surprise. Elle examina ses cheveux blonds et lisses qui lui tombaient en cascades dans le dos, ses yeux transparents et innocents qui virevoltaient entre les invités, et surtout ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, ses préférées, qui pendaient à ses oreilles.

- Mais enfin, Luna… Qu'est-ce qui irait mal ?

L'intéressée haussa les épaules d'un air détaché et repartit dans sa rêverie. Mais Hermione remarqua une pointe de nervosité, car elle tripotait machinalement l'ourlet de sa robe jaune poussin qu'elle avait sortie spécialement pour l'occasion.

Car fêter ses 25 ans, cela n'arrive pas tout les jours, et Ginny avait bien décidé de le prouver. Le Terrier et tout le domaine avait été mit à contribution. Dehors, les plus gourmands pouvaient déguster les délicieux toasts préparés par Molly les plus décontractés pouvaient s'essayer à quelques pas de danse sur la piste, aux sons d'une musique soigneusement choisie par les jumeaux Weasley mais tous sans exception discutaient avec entrain autour d'une bonne Bière au beurre à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, à parler de tout et de rien, à échanger les idées de cadeaux qu'ils avaient eu, le tout en secret, ayant peur de révéler contre leur gré leur fabuleux présent à leur hôte. En parlant de cadeau, celui d'Hermione était un parfum moldu très à la mode à Londres, nommé Miss Dior. Et elle croisait les doigts pour que cela lui plaise, car étant un parfum de luxe, Hermione avait du aller échanger des gallions pour des pounds, et ce n'était pas chose facile dans le monde sorcier. Emballé dans un très joli motif doré, le coffret était posé tout en haut de la pile des générosités qui ne cessaient de grossir à vu d'œil.

- J'ai l'impression que…que quelque chose d'imprévisible et pourtant si concevable peut se dérouler ce soir, là maintenant, expliqua Luna après un silence, comme si elle avait mûrement réfléchi à la question avant de lancer sa réponse. C'est…je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'en ai l'étrange impression…

Hermione sourit et soupira en même temps. Son amie avait des idées si…loufoques ! Pourquoi diable un évènement improbable se déroulerait durant cette fête ? Tout allait pour le mieux. Mais, tandis que son regard vagabondait sur les invités, elle se rembobina les dernières paroles que Luna avait prononcé. « _Quelque chose d'inévitable »_. Son regard se posa sur les jumelles Patil. Elles étaient habillées en tout point identique, d'un sari rose et ocre qui leur allait à ravir. Et pourtant… Elles regardaient vers le jardin, une expression d'horreur peinte sur leur visage. La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. Que regardaient-elles avec autant de terreur ? Elle essaya de suivre leur regard, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à voir, c'était Blaise, nonchalamment adossé au buffet installé à l'extérieur. Il avait dans la main une lettre froissée, et à la façon dont il tenait sa coupe, il n'avait pas l'air content. Sa tempe palpitait à vive allure, et additionné à sa colère (inconnue aux yeux de la jeune fille) se mêlait une forme d'anxiété. Théodore approcha et échangea quelques mots avec lui, mais Blaise le repoussa violement. Cela se voyait, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Quelque chose l'avait bouleversé… Mais quoi ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione comprit que le mauvais présage que Luna venait de fonder… Etait peut-être vrai. Un mal de tête affreux la saisit d'un coup, sans crier gare, et face à ce brusque assaut, elle lâcha un petit gémissement et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Un atroce sentiment d'effroi emplit son esprit, le monde sembla tourner autour d'elle, elle, le seul point fixe de toute cette pièce chancelante. La salle devint sombre et humide, les rires devinrent plus sadiques et plus sonores, plus horribles aussi. L'ambiance devint plus ténébreuse, elle vit non loin d'elle Seamus et Dean discuter avec animation, et alors qu'ils en venaient aux mains, Charlie, l'aîné des Weasley, les sépara sans ménagement. Elle vit d'un autre œil les petits détails : la délicieuse part de gâteau au chocolat qui se présentait devant elle semblait être rengorgé de poison, les néons au-dessus de sa tête paraissaient être des épées de Damoclès, le boa de plume que portait Cho autour de son cou se révéla être un serpent venimeux. Par Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'était ce mal qui la rongeait, alors qu'elle plaisantait avec Luna i peine quelques minutes ? De l'eau, elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir. Elle se leva sur des jambes flageolantes, et effectua un ou deux pas hésitants, mais bien vite elle dû se rattraper au dossier du fauteuil voisin, ce dont remarqua l'ancienne Serdaigle.

- Hermione ! Tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Il faudrait que tu prennes cette potion que mon père prépare souvent lorsque j'ai une migraine, tu verras c'est formidable, il s'appelle…

D'un signe de main, la jeune fille lui informa que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle se lève. D'un pas tremblant, elle se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait aux toilettes. Durant le trajet, elle rencontra une foule de gens qui la saluaient, qui riaient, qui couraient dans tous les sens mais eux, ils ne semblaient pas voir quel drame allait se produire. Elle manqua de se faire renverser par Lavande, un étrange sourire sadique plaqué sur ses lèvres. A l'évidence, elle préparait un mauvais coup… Mais Hermione n'eu pas le cœur de s'en préoccuper.

Elle entra avec fracas dans le petit cabinet et s'accouda au lavabo. Elle s'empressa de respirer lentement par la bouche, essayant de reprendre contrôle. Mais ce drame… Oui, un drame, mais quand allait-il se dérouler ? Et question non moins pertinente : allait-il seulement se dérouler ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Mais qui, quoi, où, comment allait-il frapper ?

Hermione secoua sa tête, s'efforçant de chasser ses idées noires de son esprit. Si elle commençait à devenir comme Trelawney, son ancienne professeure de divination qu'elle n'aimait particulièrement pas à cause de l'absurdité de ses paroles…

Elle leva la tête et regarda son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux étaient maquillés, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite si ce n'était pour une pareille occasion. Elle portait un très joli collier en argent, que l'a aussi elle n'aurait jamais porté en dehors de cet anniversaire. Du plat de sa paume, elle lissa sa robe noire en dentelle, qu'elle avait trouvé dans les affaires de sa mère il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais malgré ses artifices, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son teint blafard, ses joues creusées et ses grosses cernes sous ses yeux ternes.

Elle saisit son sac en perles brodé qu'elle avait avec elle (sac qui les avaient accompagnés lors de la septième année à chasser des Horcruxes), et l'ouvrit précipitamment. Elle fouilla pendant quelques minutes, repoussant les rouges à lèvres inutiles, les paires de lunettes de soleil, les téléphones portables moldu, les portefeuilles, les rouleaux de parchemins. Enfin, elle mit la main sur ce qu'elle recherchait, et sortit son butin d'un air triomphant.

C'était une petite fiole en verre teinté rougeâtre, qui portait une étiquette à moitié délavée et à moitié déchirée, dont il était à présent impossible de pouvoir lire le nom. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de l'inscription pour savoir ce que contenait la fiole. C'était une potion spéciale contre les mal de tête, un remède imbattable. On ne pouvait pas trouver de plus performant sur le marché que ce produit presque miracle, et pourtant il était d'une facilité enfantine à préparer qu'on en voyait la recette en 3e année à Poudlard. Hermione dévissa le bouchon et but une petite gorgée. La potion avait une consistance assez épaisse et un goût acre en bouche, presque dérangeant, mais dès qu'elle eut avalé le remède, son corps fut pris d'un brusque sursaut, comme si un fluide chaud lui coulait le long du dos. Après quelques instants, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Tandis qu'elle s'appétait à ranger la fiole dans son sac, la porte en bois des toilettes s'ouvrit avec fracas, et un jeune homme maigre, cheveux noir en bataille et lunettes rondes, entra avec précipitation.

- Harry ! s'écria la sorcière avec une pointe de reproche dès qu'elle eut reconnue le nouvel arrivant.

Le Survivant ne lui répondit pas, mais la regarda d'abord, pris de surprise, puis posa son regard, avec une certaine stupeur, mélangée à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la crainte, sur la petite bouteille en verre que tenait toujours Hermione dans sa main. Précipitamment, la jeune femme à la crinière de feu rangea l'objet tant regardé dans son sac, mais se rendit bien vite compte de la futilité de son geste, car cela ne fit qu'augmenter les soupçons d'Harry. Bien qu'il eu disparu, le sorcier regardait toujours l'emplacement du flacon, et lentement, leva les yeux vers son amie. Il affichait une mine troublée, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de deviner à quoi il pensait. Graduellement, il composa un masque d'impassibilité, ne laissant aucune émotion le traverser, mais ne cessa pas de la fixer, à un tel point qu'elle en ressentit un léger malaise. Après quelques minutes à se regarder ainsi, Harry lâcha soudain, d'une voix morne qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

- Tu devrais sortir. Le gâteau ne va pas tarder.

Hermione hocha la tête, et du bout des doigts, rectifia une dernière fois sa coiffure en se retournant vers la glace. Puis, une fois prête, elle suivit Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu hors des toilettes. Mais au bout de quelques pas, elle se heurta à un torse musclé. Alors qu'elle allait insulter l'impudent, elle reconnu Drago, sublime dans sa chemise blanche signé un grand styliste très connu dans le monde sorcier, et les injures ne réussirent à franchir ses lèvres. Car Hermione ne pouvait pester contre lui, pour la bonne et simple raison que depuis quelques mois, ils étaient assez proches…très proches même, au point que Ginny parlait que des fiançailles pourraient peut-être arriver dans pas si longtemps et seraient la bienvenue. Elle tendit le coup pour l'embrasser, mais Drago recula la tête de quelques millimètres, de quelques infimes millimètres, mais cela suffit à Hermione pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Il paraissait…tendu, inquiet, anxieux, mal à l'aise. Coupable aussi, pensa-t-elle après l'avoir dévisager.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers ses mains, et c'est avec frayeur qu'elle remarqua que ses mains étaient recouvertes…_de sang. _Muette, les yeux écarquillés, elle planta ses prunelles horrifiées dans celle, impassibles, d'acier. Elle eut juste le temps de voir que Drago cachait ses mains dans son dos. Et avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de poser des questions, l'ex Serpentard se défila, et courut vers la cuisine. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les concrétiser par des mots.

Car déjà, les lumières déclinèrent, avant que l'obscurité tombe sur la maison. Hermione alla aux côtés de Ginny, tandis que tous les invités poussèrent un « ah ! » de satisfaction. Au loin apparurent les lumières vacillantes des flammes des bougies du gâteau.

Les premières notes du chant d'anniversaire fusèrent dans la pièce, et Hermione remarqua que les yeux de son amie pétillaient de bonheur. A sa place, elle aussi aurait été heureuse, et elle en oublia l'épisode avec Drago. Là, à ce moment précis, tous les invités (et Dieu seul sait combien était présent ce soir-là) lui souhaitait plein de bonheur pour sa 25e année.

Mais soudain, un coup de vent souffla toutes les bougies, et la maison se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet. Il y eu un petit mouvement de panique. Un bruit sourd parvint à ses oreilles, et une masse s'effondra à ses côtés. Quelqu'un cria « Lumière ! Lumière !», et Hermione chercha à tâtons sa baguette dans les ténèbres. Une autre personne l'avait devancée, et un point lumineux éclaira le visage inquiet de Blaise, à quelques pas de là. D'autres lumières s'allumèrent et des visages apparurent – Lavande et un étrange sourire sadique plaqué sur ses lèvres (qu'Hermione aurait bien voulu lui faire ravaler, à cette pimbêche), Arthur Weasley qui partit vers les entrailles de la maison pour rétablir le courant, Neville qui essayait de rassurer une Luna effrayée qui y voyait là un fatal signe du destin ou-je-ne-sais-quelle-autre-sottise, Fred qui criait par-dessus le tumulte « Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est qu'un courant d'air ! » mais dont les paroles se perdirent bien vite dans le brouhaha. Les diverses sources de lumières aidèrent Hermione à trouver sa baguette, et elle murmura fébrilement un _Lumos. _La magie opéra, et une illumination apparue. Elle chercha Ginny du regard, et ne la trouvant pas autour d'elle, elle avança un peu pour voir si elle n'était pas plus loin. Son pied trébucha sur un objet dur… qui semblait être une jambe. Elle baissa sa baguette à ses pieds pour éclairer le sol. Elle découvrit le corps inanimé de la belle rousse, sa tête baignant dans une mare de sang.

Un hurlement déchirant sortit de sa gorge.

.

Epilogue : Plus tard, environ une heure après la découverte du corps de Ginny, les Aurors débarquèrent et posèrent une foule de questions à tous les invités. Ils inspectèrent également la maison et trouvèrent dans le jardin Harry, évanouie, une fiole semblable à celle bue par Hermione dans sa main (et avec ses empreintes digitales – Hermione vérifia dans son sac, et en effet, le flacon avait disparu), avec à ses côtés un grand couteau de cuisine. Mais les empreintes digitales retrouvées sur le manche étaient celles… de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Pourquoi Drago a-t-il les mains en sang ? Et pourquoi refuse-t-il d'être embrassé ? Quel secret cache-t-il ? Pour le découvrir, lisez **Draco M****.**

Pourquoi Blaise est-il si en colère ? Et qu'elle est cette inquiétude ? De quoi parlait la lettre ? Pour répondre à ces questions, lisez **Blaise Z****.**

Que pense Harry de la réaction d'Hermione ? Pourquoi est-il entré en trombe dans les toilettes ? Et pourquoi fixe-t-il ainsi la fiole ? Pour le savoir, lisez **Harry P****.**

.

Questions à part (soupçons en plus ?) Oui je sais, je suis une grande sadique !

- Et Ron dans tout ça ? Où est-il et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se manifeste pas ?

- Pourquoi le sourire sadique de Lavande ? Quel mauvais coup prépare-t-elle ?

- Comment Luna pouvait-elle prédire un mauvais présage ? Ne serait-elle pas au courant de toute cette affaire ?

- Qu'est-ce que les sœurs Patil regardent avec effroi ? Est-ce vraiment Blaise ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou peut-être quelque chose ?

- De quoi discutent avec animation Seamus et Dean ?

- Qu'a dit Théodore à Blaise pour le mettre dans cet état ?

- Pourquoi Arthur s'enfonce dans les entrailles de la maison alors qu'il pourrait simplement rallumer grâce à la magie ?


	3. Drago M

**_Drago_**

- Drago, mon garçon, peux-tu m'aider à découper ce poulet ?

Drago reposa sa coup de champagne et offrit un sourire un peu forcé à Molly Weasley, avant de répondre par l'affirmatif. Satisfaite, l'énergique femme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit de près par Drago qui laissa une Pansy furieuse d'être ainsi interrompue dans son magnifique discours sur son cadeau qu'elle avait choisi pour Ginny, qui fêtait ses 25 ans aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme se fraya un chemin entre les invités, dépassant un Neville qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cactus à fleurs était recroquevillé sur lui-même, bousculant un Sirius Black qui regardait horrifié un article de journal, un Marcus Flint, ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Serpentard qui examinait avec crainte une coupe de champagne, où, suite à une réaction chimique avec une autre potion, se formait un étrange solide bleu marine.

L'ancien attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard pénétra dans la cuisine, où les couteaux hachaient, coupaient, où les cuillères en bois se tournaient toutes seules dans les immenses chaudrons, où les toasts se tartinaient tout seules de beurre avant d'être recouverts par enchantement par une tranche de saumon. Charlie et Billy, les deux aînés de la famille de rouquins, étaient déjà à la tâche, l'un portant des bonbonnes de Bière au beurre vers la salle, l'autre faisant rôtir un poulet au-dessus du feu.

Molly lui montra un poulet semblable à celui en train de cuire, les plumes en plus, dans une cage. Il était horrifié par tout ce remue-ménage et essayait en vain d'ouvrir sa petite prison à coup de bec. Insensible à ses yeux implorant, il le saisit par le cou.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago s'essuya le front du dos de la main, ne voulant pas entrer en contact avec ses mains pleines de sang. Les plumes volaient de partout, et le volatile cuisait tranquillement dans une cocotte minute, accompagnés de choux, de carottes, de pommes de terre... Le tout avait une odeur particulièrement alléchante. Alors qu'il allait sortir, Molly le rappela à l'ordre en lui indiquant les brochettes de poulets.

- En partant, peux-tu prendre ces brochettes et les mettre sur le buffet ?

Drago hocha de la tête et s'exécuta. Il prit bien soin à ne pas se blesser. Ces pics étaient si pointus... Il repartit dans la salle. L'ambiance avait changé. Les invités s'éloignait un peu de lui en voyant ses mains pleines de sang. Ce crétin de Weasmoche cachait les yeux de sa fille. Katie Bell prenait soin de ne pas le regarder. Pansy, quand à elle, avait disparu. Soudain, Drago réalisa qu'il était en plein milieu de la salle, dans le rond lumineux que le projecteur le plus proche projetait sur le sol. Un silence anormal régnait dans la pièce. Tous le regardaient ainsi, certains horrifiés, d'autres interloqués. La musique qui passait était étrangement calme.

Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Avec rage, il sortit du rond lumineux, sortant de la lumière pour se plonger dans les ténèbres. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander aux gens de se pousser pour passer, car ils le faisaient d'eux même. Il sortit du Terrier pour s'aventurer vers le jardin, avec cet étrange sentiment d'être observé. Cependant, et chose bizarre, dès qu'il posa le pied sur la pelouse, le brouhaha reprit de bon train. Comme s'il n'était qu'un courant d'air...

Il posa soigneusement les brochettes sur la table, et vit du coin de l'oeil Blaise froisser une feuille de papier avec rage. A quelques pas de lui se tenait Potter, en train de se frotter énergiquement le front. Théodore Notts, son plus fidèle ami avec Blaise, s'avança vers lui, le regard brillant d'une inquiétude non dissimulée.

- Drago, vieux, je viens de parler avec Blaise... Il m'a l'air pas bien du tout, il vient juste de me renvoyer assez violemment, je dois dire.

- Oui, il n'a pas l'air dans son bain... C'est pourtant l'anniv' de sa petite amie, il pourrait faire un effort, non ?

Théo hocha vigoureusement la tête, signe que c'était exactement ça qu'il voulait dire et qu'il pensait.

- Et toi ? J'ai vu tout le monde te regarder bizarrement... C'est à cause de tes mains ? demanda-t-il après les avoir examiner.

- Sûrement. Mais je te rassure, je n'ai tué qu'un poulet, pas une vraie personne !

- Je te crois, le rassura Théo. Pourtant... D'après ce que j'ai compris (enfin, d'après la rumeur), quelqu'un aurait dit à tout le monde que tu avais fait quelque chose...

- Parce que maintenant, tuer un poulet pour donner un coup de main à Mrs Weasley, c'est un crime ? s'écria-t-il avec fureur. Qui a dit ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Apparemment, une fille.

- Si je la chope, je te jures qu'elle le regrettera. Non mais regarde les ! On aurait dit qu'ils sont prêts à me jeter à Azkaban ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Je suis complètement réglo, je l'ai prouvé, comme toi et les autres, que c'est pas parce que j'étais à Serpentard que je suis forcément un criminel !

Il fit demi-tour, laissant Théo désemparé, mais cette fois-ci, personne ne se préoccupa de lui. C'était de plus en plus étrange, toute cette affaire. Pourquoi, quelques minutes auparavant, tout le monde le regardait comme un monstre, comme un coupable, comme une personne indigne de se trouver ici, comme si ses mains étaient souillées de sang humain au lieu d'animal. Un étrange malaise l'empara. Tout ceci était de plus en plus bizarre, oh que oui.

Soudain, une jeune fille se buta contre lui. Quand elle releva la tête, il se rendit compte que c'était Hermione. Sa petite amie. Depuis peu, ils étaient de plus en plus souvent ensemble, au point que Ginny avait lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'ils allaient se fiancer, ce à quoi Hermione à répondu en rougissant. De grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux d'ambre, et ses lèvres se tendirent pour rencontrer les siennes.

Mais Drago était encore furieux, et refusa le baiser, ce qui déçu la jeune femme. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, et les releva, horrifiés, vers son visage. Brusquement, Drago les cacha dans son dos, geste futile qui ne fit qu'attiser l'horreur dans les yeux de la brunette. Ne voulant pas écouter ses questions, de un parce qu'il n'en avais pas le coeur, de deux parce qu'il devait se laver les mains, il la contourna, et s'enfonça dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine.

Il se les lava plus longtemps qu'à la normale, de plus en plus préoccupé. Si en plus sa chérie la regardait comme ça, à quoi cela servait ?

Un hurlement sinistre s'éleva, si puissant qu'il l'entendit très clairement depuis le lavabo. Il releva la tête, tous ses sens en alerte.

Hermione.

Quand il déboula dans la pièce, Ginny était par terre, gisant dans son sang.

.

Epilogue : Les Aurors chargés de l'enquête, remarquèrent que le coup, de la façon dont il était porté, ne pouvait être fait que par une fille, car il n'était pas aussi profond que si c'était un garçon qui l'avait effectué.

* * *

Que pense Hermione de son état ? Que faisait-elle avant de buter contre lui ? Pour répondre à ces questions, lisez **Hermione G.**

Pourquoi Blaise est-il aussi agressif et distant ? Que lui a dit Théodore pour qu'il le repousse ainsi ? Pour le savoir, lisez **Blaise Z.**

Qu'arrive-t-il à Potter pour qu'il se frotte le front ainsi ? Pour le découvrir, lisez **Harry P.**

**.**

Questions supplémentaires pour vous faire avancer (ou encore plus ramer ! je vous devais bien ça, en grande sadique que je suis...)

- Qui a mis cette idée comme quoi Drago était un assassin dans la tête des invités ?

- Le coupable et cette personne-là sont-elles les mêmes ? Ou est-ce un complice ? A moins que ce soit deux personnes agissant pour des raisons différentes ?

- Pourquoi Katie Bell évite-t-elle de le regarder ? Est-ce seulement à cause de ses mains, ou pour autre chose ?


	4. Harry P

**_Harry_**

Oui, la fête battait son plein. Tout était parfait pour l'anniversaire de son ancienne petite amie. Ginny avait vraiment bien mérité sa fête, elle qui bossait comme une malade au bureau des Aurors. Elle travaillait 24/24 h, voulant toujours en faire plus. Son diplôme en poche, elle n'avait pas chaumé.

Mais, malgré l'ambiance générale, malgré l'euphorie et la bonne humeur, malgré les cadeaux à profusions, Harry n'avait pas le coeur à s'amuser. Nénamoins, par politesse et vis-à-vis de son hôte, qui elle s'amusait comme jamais, il saisit une coupe du champagne. Soudain, le paralysant presque, une douleur aigue le transperça au niveau du front. Sans faire de gestes brusques de peur d'attiser encore plus les picotements, il reposa doucement sa flûte et posa sa main fraîche sur la cicatrice. Il se la frotta du plat de la main, mais rien à faire. Avant, c'était signe que Voldemort était présent dans la pièce, qu'il était furieux ou alors qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Mais maintenant qu'il était mort, pourquoi cette soudaine douleur ? En temps que chef des Aurors, il s'était souvent servis des humeurs de sa cicatrice pour savoir si telle ou telle personne mentait, si celle-ci avait tué celle-là. Mais parfois, ce n'était pas toujours fiable, et il s'en remettait à son talent pour les affaires les plus douteuses ou les cas les plus désespérés.

La douleur le démangeait toujours, c'était atroce. Il en vint alors à l'horrible conclusion : un drame allait se passer ce soir.

Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qui irait mal ? Il voulait absolument prévenir les Weasley de se qui se préparait, même s'il n'en avait aucune idée, mais pourquoi gâcher une fête pareille ? Par la baie vitrée ouverte sur la maison, il put voir Ginny danser avec énergie aux sons de la musique choisie par les jumeaux. Il vit aussi Colin, un ancien Gryffondor qui le prenait pour un dieu, aujourd'hui reconvertit en photographe, qui la mitraillait, elle et tous les invités. Il voulait, apparemment, prendre "le plus de photos possibles et d'en faire un journal. Pour se souvenir, tu vois..."

Il ne voulait pas déranger tout ce beau monde en train de faire la sieste. Il se regarda dans le miroir en face de lui. Maigre, tout en longueur, ses éternels cheveux courts en bataille, et ses indémodables lunettes visées sur le nez. Il n'avait pas changé. Il soupira en pensant qu'il ne devais pas gâcher la fête.

"_Au risque qu'un drame se produise ?" _demanda une voix glaciale et aigre dans sa tête.

Là dessus, Harry était encore indécis.

Soudain, il surprit une conversation téléphonique entre Lavande, magnifique dans une robe rouge de longueur anormalement raisonnable pour elle, et un mystérieux interlocuteur. L'air de rien, il se rapprocha de quelques infimes millimètres, tout près d'un Blaise mécontent, et alors qu'il se prétendait occupé à examiner un petit-four, il écouta avec attention, les oreilles aux aguets.

- Oui... Tout est en ordre, ne t'en fais pas...J'ai bien fait ce que tu m'a dit... Tu n'a aucune inquiétude à avoir là-dessus ! Je suis plus une enfant !... Mais je me demande encore si c'était nécessaire... Ecoute, chéri, je sais que tu lui en veux, mais de là à faire ça... Non, je n'ai pris aucun risques... Oui, j'ai bien tout fais comme tu m'a dit, je te le répète !... Bon, je vais te laisser... Oui, imagine que quelqu'un nous entend, tu te rends compte ?... Oui, je vais reprendre mon rôle... La fête ne peux pas se passer sans moi !

Et elle s'éloigna, un étrange sourire satisfait plaqué sur les lèvres. La suite de la conversation se résuma à des Yves Saint Laurent, à des sacs Miu-Miu et à des escarpins Dior. Harry rembobina les paroles dans sa tête, et analysa ses paroles. Il avait appris avec le temps que certaines paroles pouvaient être très précieuses...

Il commença par le début : "_Tout est en ordre, ne t'en fais pas..." _Qu'est-ce qui est en ordre ? Pourquoi sont interlocuteur devrait-il s'en faire ? "_J'ai bien fait ce que tu m'a dit..." _Lavande serait-elle sous le joug d'un maître chanteur ? Oui, qui sais ? "_Tu n'a aucune inquiétude à avoir là-dessus! Je ne suis plus une enfant !" _A en juger par le ton de sa voix, l'interlocuteur était très méfiant de se que pouvait faire Lavande, et celle-ci ne l'appréciait guère...

Soudain, il se figea. A quoi rimait tout ceci ? Il était en train d'analyser le discours d'une jeune pimbêche qui parlait au téléphone ! Ce n'était tout de même pas un complot, si ?

Il respira à fond, malgré sa cicatrice qui la picotait de plus en plus. Ce n'était plus des picotements, à présent, mais des démangeaisons qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Assise sur un canapé, aux côtés d'une Luna très inquiète, Hermione se tenait la tête dans les mains, prise à, apparemment, un violent malaise ou mal de tête. D'un pas lourd, celle-ci s'enfonça plus profondément vers la maison pour aller, de toute évidence, aux toilettes. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis d'Harry. Il avait besoin de lui parler, il avait besoin de se confier à elle. Peut-être, espérait-il, qu'elle ressentait la même chose ? Peut-être qu'elle aussi préssentait un mauvais présage, qui sais ?

Il bondit et se fraya un chemin entre les invités qui se trémoussaient, manquant d'en bousculer plusieurs, qui protestèrent avec animation. Il réussit à arriver au bout de sa destination, malgré la foule en délire, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour les décrire. Il arriva donc aux toilettes et poussa la porte violemment.

Là, il découvrit Hermione, une fiole à la main, surprise de le voir arriver. Elle protesta, mais Harry n'avait que d'yeux pour la petite bouteille qu'elle avait à la main. Brusquement, elle le rangea, voyant que le regard du jeune homme était concentré à fond sur ceci. Dans sa tête, Harry s'échaffaudait des plans tous plus improbables les uns que les autres. Poison ? Elle voulait assassiner quelqu'un ? Drogue ? Elle se droguait, maintenant ? Remède ? Elle était malade ? Et si son mal de tête était un prétexte ? Si elle était de ceux qui étaient prêts à se faire sauter devant une gare ? Harry chassa ses idées de sa tête. Elle était son amie, bordel ! Qu'il arrête de se faire des illusions ! On était plus au boulot, merde !

Cependant, la jeune fille paraissait troublée et gênée par son regard trop prononcé. Graduellement, il se constitua un masque impassible. Voyant qu'elle le regardiat toujours avec une certaine crainte, il dit simplement :

- Tu devrais sortir. Le gâteau va pas tarder à arriver.

Et il sortit, tout de suite talonné par Hermione. Il se fondit dans la masse d'invités, véritable mer géante de paillette, de boa à plumes, de robes et de costards très classes. Il remarqua qu'Hermione s'était arrêtée, et dès qu'il se retourna il vit Drago devant elle. Il décida de les laisser seuls à seuls, respectant leurs vies privées, mais non moins déçu de ne pas avoir pu parler à sa soeur de coeur. Mais alors qu'il contournait un Lee plus que charmeur envers une certaine Alicia, il sentit quelque chose s'abattre sur lui. Tout devint noir, et il plongea dans un abîme d'inconscience.

.

Epilogue : Les photographies de Colin furent mises à contribution. Néanmoins, la police n'a pas voulu révéler ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas provoquer un trop grand mouvement de panique.

* * *

Pourquoi Hermione est-elle troublée à ce point ? Qu'essaye-t-elle de cacher ? Pour le savoir, lisez **Hermione G.**

De quoi parle Hermione avec Drago ? Que faisait-il là à ce moment précis ? Pour le découvrir, lisez **Drago M. **

Pourquoi Blaise est-il aussi mécontent ? Qu'a-t-il appris de si terrible ? Pour répondre à ces questions, lisez **Blaise Z.**

**.  
**

Questions en plus pour attiser vos esprits critiques qui, j'en suis sûre, tourbillonnent dans tout les sens... Je suis une grande sadique !

- Qui est l'interlocuteur de Lavande ?

- De quoi parle-t-elle ? Quel en est le sujet ?

- Qui a assommé Harry ? Le coupable lui-même ? Un complice ? Ou un invité imprudent ? Et pourquoi l'a-t-on assommé ?


	5. Blaise Z

_**Blaise**_

La fête battait son plein. Pour les 25 ans de sa chérie, sa future belle-mère avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Ce n'était pas ces grands repas interminables dont il était habitués grâce (ou à cause) de sa famille, où on ne pouvait sortir de table pour aller fumer une clope et où les seuls cadeaux qu'on pouvait espérer de recevoir étaient des livres miteux, apparemment des « merveilles »de la littérature – autrement dit : _Comment la poudre de Cheminette a-t-elle été d'une grande aide pour les révolutionnaires français de 1789, Pourquoi l'addition de la bouse de dragon à d'autres liquide ne permet que d'obtenir une flaque boueuse, _ou encore _La dépendance au tabac issu des grandes plaines et cultivé par les géants permets-elle de mieux exercer la divination ?. _Bref, des ouvrages vraiment… passionnant.

Non, cette fête-là respirait la joie de vivre, l'envie de faire partager son bonheur, ou même tout simplement juste vouloir passer un bon moment avec ses amis.

Il était en train de bavarder avec d'anciens Serpentards qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, à la fin de leur septième année à la célèbre école de sorciers Poudlard – il apprit que son ancien souffre-douleur favori occupait à présent un haut poste dans la Gazette du Sorcier, mais n'éprouvait aucun remords pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait durant toutes ces années – lorsqu'un imposant hibou aux plumes sombres en bataille vint à sa rencontre. Il portait dans son bec une enveloppe cacheté à la cire verte, et Blaise la saisit avec une certaine surprise, car il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir du courrier, surtout pas là, ce soir-là. Il s'éloigna vers le buffet pour lire sa lettre tranquillement, en espérant juste que ce n'était pas le boulot ou encore un rapport de son stupide collègue qui le collait 24/24 h et ne lui laissait aucune seconde de répit, ayant son travail très à coeur.

Il prit cependant soin de bien examiner le sceau, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il reconnu les armoiries de sa famille, la baguette de Sureau et une plume d'hippogriffe entrecroisées, entourées par des dagues faites par des dents de dragons. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et en sorti une feuille de parchemin recouverte d'une écriture à l'encre violette, ronde, espacés et fluide, celle de sa tante qu'il ne voyait presque jamais.

Blaise ne parlait pas souvent de sa famille. Non pas qu'il en avait honte, mais simplement qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur des sujets trop sensibles ou même trop personnels. Même à Drago, il n'en avait pas révélé beaucoup. Seulement qu'il vivait avec sa grand-mère, une vieille dame très distinguée et très élégante pour son âge. Ses parents avaient disparu dans un incendie tragique, alors qu'il avait seulement 5 ans. Il ne s'en souvenait pas et remerciait le ciel pour avoir été trop jeune, car il n'aurait pas supporté voir ses parents mourir, lentement. Fils unique d'une famille très riche, il partit s'installer chez sa parente qui l'accepta bien volontiers, ce qui lui fit une distraction pendant toutes ces années, car elle vivait seule dans son grand manoir.

Chassant tous ses souvenirs lointains, un peu trop lointain à son goût (parce que de temps en temps, une touche de nostalgie ne faisait pas de mal), il commença à lire le pli. « _Mon cher neveu…C'est avec une grande tristesse…Annonce difficile…Je sais que tu étais très proche d'elle…N'est plus de ce monde…Remercions le ciel, elle n'a pas trop souffert…Grande peine…J'ai du mal à prononcer ces mots…S'est éteinte la nuit dernière…Tragique accident…Peut-être une crise cardiaque…Mort encore non déterminée…Pour la question sur l'héritage…Part te reviens de droit…Réunion de famille la semaine prochaine…Présence obligatoire…Devant le notaire…Passage normal dans un décès…_ »

Inconsciemment, le métis avait froissé la lettre dans une poigne de fer. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Non, cela ne pouvait être possible ! Sa grand-mère ne pouvait être morte !

Il saisit une coupe de champagne et la but d'un trait, espérant que cela le calmerait. Mais rien à faire. Il était triste pour son aïeul, bien entendu, car qui ne le serait pas lorsqu'on apprend la mort d'un être avec qui on a vécu tout les jours à ses côtés depuis plus de 15 ans ? Il y a quelques années, son diplôme en poche, Blaise avait quitté la maison familiale pour s'acheter un appartement en plein cœur de Londres, et sa grand-mère avait été très peinée par ce brusque départ.  
Non, ce n'était pas sa mort qui le mettait le plus en colère, c'était surtout les faux sentiments de sa tante. Elle n'éprouvait rien, et pour rien au monde elle était désolée. Bien au contraire, elle en était plus que réjoui, car elle espérait toucher une grosse part d'héritage ! Mais Blaise connaissait mieux sa grand-mère que sa tante connaissait sa mère. Il l'avait vu rédiger son testament, et tout ce qu'elle avait légué à sa fille était une vieille étable miteuse et inhabitée, complètement laissée à l'abandon depuis des années. Quand à lui, sa grand-mère lui avait répondu avec malice que c'était une surprise.

Oui, c'était à cause de cette tante faux-cul que Blaise était en colère. Alors qu'il restait toujours près du buffet où les plats se remplissaient par magie dès qu'il n'y avait plus de toasts, Théodore, son plus fidèle ami avec Drago, vint à sa rencontre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hé, vieux ! Pourquoi tu restes ici ? Tu ne veux pas aller voir ta chérie ? Apparemment elle aurait essayé d'embrasser Dean suite à un gage lancé par Lavande…

La tempe de Blaise lui cognait contre son front de façon presque douloureuse. Ses poings se serrèrent, et il marmonna à l'adresse de Théo :

- Laisse-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

- Alleeeeez ! Viens quoi ! T'es plus rigide qu'un balai à chiottes !

- J'ai dit : DEGAGES ! hurla Blaise avant de repousser son ami de façon violente.

Il remarqua que tout le monde autour de lui le dévisageait, mais il s'en ficha complètement. Il nota que même à l'intérieur certains curieux le regardaient avec crainte, comme par exemple les jumelles Patil, qui avaient cette manie de toujours s'habiller de la même façon. Il y avait également Hermione, un peu plus loin, qui l'observait avec une certaine terreur. Soudain, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et il devina qu'elle gémissait de façon douloureuse.

Il reposa sa flûte de champagne sur la table du buffet et repartit à grands pas vers la maison. Il vit Hermione avancer de manière chancelante vers les toilettes, et peu de temps après, Harry Potter vint à sa suite. Blaise fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi la suivait-elle ainsi ? Il se dirigeait vers les toilettes des femmes, les cabinets pour hommes étant à l'opposé. Et puis, il n'était pas du genre à courir après Hermione, non, c'était même Drago qui l'en avait dissuadé. A présent, Harry était plus avec Cho, la belle chinoise. En parlant d'elle, elle était assise à quelques pas de lui, et elle faisait des moulinets autour de sa boule de cristal. Tout d'abord, elle employait un ton de plaisanterie, mais soudain, elle se figea, et fixa avec horreur le visage qu'on lui présentait. Elle secoua la tête s'esclaffant d'un rire jaune après que ses voisines lui demandèrent si elle allait bien, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur Blaise qui était juste en face d'elle. Le jeune homme remarqua dans son regard une once de reproches, de frayeur et d'agonie. Comme si…comme si elle voulait lui dire qu'elle regrettait qu'il soit coupable.

Blaise détourna le regard pour le porter vers Ginny, en pleine démonstration de danse. Mais il continuait néanmoins à se poser des questions. Coupables de quoi ? Et pourquoi Cho l'avait regardé ainsi ? Que recherchait-elle lorsqu'elle a fait son incantation ?

Il chassa ses interrogations de son esprit. Pas de mystères pour ce soir. Il voulait simplement profiter du moment présent, et il s'avança vers sa fiancée qui dansait toujours avec un trop plein d'énergie. Soudain, les paroles de Théo lui revinrent en tête. « _Elle aurait essayé d'embrasser Dean_ ». Une bouffée de jalousie le submergea, mais il chassa encore une fois cette idée noire. Elle avait _essayé, _cela veut dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait… Et puis, si sa mémoire était bonne, ce n'était qu'un gage, pas d'inquiétude sur ce sujet-là.

Il passa à côté de Seamus, qui sursauta brusquement quand il le vit. Il avait l'air…mal à l'aise, un peu coupable. Blaise le dévisagea, mais détourna le regard et continua sa route. Alors qu'il continuait sa progression vers sa bien-aimée, sa trajectoire fut coupée par la brusque apparition de Drago dans son champ de vision. Il était apparemment en conversation avec Hermione, mais la musique étant trop forte, il ne put entendre leurs propos. Précipitamment, Drago plaça ses mains dans le dos, et il remarqua avec effroi qu'elles étaient recouvertes de sang. Il réprima un sentiment de dégoût. Certes, il était un ancien Serpentard, et un Serpentard n'a peur de rien, mais… il détestait la vue du sang. Rien que le mot même le répugnait.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent, et le célèbre « _Happy Birthday_ » débuta. Malgré le noir total, il essaya de chercher des yeux Ginny, mais toutes ses recherches furent vaines. Il vit le gâteau apparaître presque instantanément à ses côtés, et il devina Molly derrière en train de le faire léviter grâce à sa baguette. Mais alors que l'imposante gourmandise avançait vers celle à qui elle était destinée, un courant d'air inattendu alla souffler les flammes des bâtons de cire, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité encore plus profonde. Certains commencèrent à s'agiter, mal à l'aise de cet imprévu. Tandis que les lumières n'apparaissaient toujours pas, une voix cria à l'autre bout de la salle « Lumières ! Lumières ! ». Blaise sortit sa baguette à une vitesse record. Une fois son incantation lumineuse prononcée, il la brandit bien haut pour que tout le monde puisse voir la lumière, à la fois pour que les autres puisse se repérer. Divers autres sources de lumières artificielles surgirent des ténèbres et éclairèrent plusieurs visages.

Près de lui, et le faisant sursauter, une baguette éclaira le visage ravi de Lavande Brown, lui faisant un masque fantomatique, encore plus effrayant que de la voir en plein jour. Un petit sourire sadique se dessinait sur sa bouche. Pourquoi semblait-elle aussi charmée par un simple coup de vent ?

Soudain, un hurlement d'outre-tombe le fit détourner le regard. En moins de quelques secondes, il fut auprès de sa belle, mais peine perdue : il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

.

Epilogue : Une heure plus tard, les Aurors découvrirent une plaie profonde de 5 centimètres de long qui fendait le crâne de Ginny. Selon les experts, et selon les témoignages, elle aurait été blessée pendant le coup de vent qui avait plongé la maison dans le noir le plus complet. Apparemment, le coup de vent était voulu, ce n'était pas d'origine naturelle comme beaucoup pouvait penser. Oui, c'était d'origine criminelle. Ce n'était pas un accident.

* * *

Que pense Hermione de son état pitoyable ? Quel mal la ronge ? Pourquoi part-elle vers les toilettes ? Pour le savoir, lisez **Hermione G.**

Pourquoi Harry suit-il Hermione aux toilettes ? Pour y répondre, lisez **Harry P.**

Pourquoi Drago essaye-t-il de cacher ses mains d'Hermione ? Et pourquoi sont-elles en sang ? Pour le découvrir, lisez **Drago M****.**

.

Questions en plus, pour rajouter quelques soupçons sur vos esprits en ébullition (oui, je sais, je suis une grande sadique, et puis sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle !)

- Que voit Cho dans sa boule de cristal ?

- Pourquoi les sœurs Patil le dévisagent-elles ainsi ? Est-ce vraiment pour sa crise de colère ?

- Pourquoi Lavande a-t-elle ce sourire sadique ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle cette mine aussi ravie ?

- Ginny a-t-elle vraiment essayé d'embrasser Dean ? Et pourquoi ? L'a-t-elle vraiment fait suite à un gage ? Est-ce pour une autre motivation ?

- Pourquoi Seamus sursaute-t-il ainsi dès que Blaise s'approche de lui ?


End file.
